Jangan Putus Asa, okay?
by Hachipine Ia
Summary: Len seorang mantan teroris yang dihadapkan pada nasib sial dari Tuhan. Ia menganggap bahwa Tuhan membencinya. Tapi pikiran itu berubah saat ia bertemu seorang gadis buta #gbsaBikinSummary Oneshot/agak religius, mungkin?


Len menatap kosong ke arah langit. Sakit. Itu yang dirasakan oleh pemuda usia duapuluh dua tahun ini.

Kembali ia mencengkram dadanya. Mungkin ini konsekuensi dari perbuataannya selama ini ya?

Teroris. Len adalah seorang mantan teroris yang baru keluar penjara satu bulan yang lalu. Biasanya seorang pelaku kejahatan jika sudah selesai masa hukumannya akan kembali melakukan tindak kriminal bukan?

Tapi tidak untuk Len. Ia ingin bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Ia mencoba mencari pekerjaan di sana-sini. Mencoba untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya yang tertunda selama lima tahun.

Tapi, apalah daya? Ia ditolak sana-sini. Tak jarang juga beberapa orang mencemooh dan melempar batu ke arah Len. Bahkan sekolah juga tidak ada yang mau menerimanya.

Nasib sialnya belum berakhir sampai situ. Miku, kekasihnya memilih untuk jatuh kepelukan pemuda lain. Sehingga Len yang awalnya hidup dirumah Miku harus dengan berat hati pergi dari sana.

Entah dimana ia akan tinggal...

Air mata mulai mengalir dari iris samudra indahnya. Ia tahu, Tuhan membencinya. Tapi sebenci itu kah Tuhan hingga memberikan cobaan berturut-turut padanya?

Kebencian di hati Len semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia melirik sana-sini seraya berpikir.

'Mungkin lebih baik aku menjadi perampok saja ya' pikir Len. Len kembali menimbang-nimbang. Awalnya, ia ragu. Tapi menyadari bahwa ia tak dapat hidup tanpa uang, dilaksanakannyalah aksi kriminal tersebut. Len merencanakan misi perampokan sebuah rumah mewah dipinggir dengan matang.

Setelah cukup yakin, Len menyiapkan pisau dan linggis. Dari mana dia punya barang tersebut? Barang itu ia ambil dari rumah Miku.

Dan oh! Aksi tindak kriminal Len, dimulai.

* * *

><p>Len mengintip sebuah rumah mewah tersebut. Ia memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang. Tapi ia nelihat seorang gadis berpita putih denhan rambut honeblonde sedang duduk sambil memegang boneka. Gadis kecil ber iris serupa dengan Len itu sedang memandangi lukisan matahari dengan pandangan kosong.<p>

'Anak kecil. Lebih baik kubunuh sajalah.' Pikir Len. Ia mulai mencongkel pintu tersebut.

BRAKKK!

Len menendang pintu itu. Sontak, gadis kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Len. Kedua iris mereka bertemu

"Siapa itu?" Tanya gadia kecil itu dengan wajah polos tak berdosa. Len mencoba berdiri seraya mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya.

"Menurutmu, aku siapa?" Jawab Len dingin. Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat pita yang ada pada kepala gadis berusia sepuluh tahunan ini bergoyang.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak dapat melihatmu. Aku buta." Jawabnya, masih dengan wajah polosnya. Len menyipitkan matanya, lalu mengeluarkan seringainya.

'Bagus. Anak ini buta. Jauh lebih muda dari pada perkiraanku. Aku tak perlu membunuhnya.' Pikir Len. Lalu Len melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gadis kecil yang masih duduk diam tersebut.

"Paman teman dari orang tuamu. Paman yang akan menemanimu bermain. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Len berpura-pura lembut. Gadis kecil itu menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Tanpa rasa curiga, gadis itu menjawab,

"Namaku Rin! Asyik dong! Rin jadi ada temen main dirumah!" Pekiknya senang hingga pita putih dikepalanya kembali bergoyang. Len tersenyum. Tulus.

"Lho? Emang Rin nggak coba main aama teman-teman lainnya?" Tanya Len, berusaha akrab. Wajah Rin tetap masih menampakan senyumnya. Senyum polos tanpa dosa.

"Rin dijauhin sama orang-orang. Menurut orang, Rin itu dibenci sama Tuhan sampai-sampai dikasih mata buta seperti ini. Tapi Rin nggak percaya sama hal itu." Kata Rin. Kata-katanya terkesan polos membuat Len terenyuh. Ditepuknya pelan pucuk kepala Rin dengan lembut.

"Terus, kalau Rin main, Rin main sama siapa?" Tanya Len lagi. Rin masih dengan wajah polosnya menjawab,

"Rin tak punya teman. Rin kalau main lebih senang melukis." Len menyernyitkan kepalanya. Ia suka melukis tapi buta? Aneh.

"Lho? Emang Rin bisa melukis? Kan mata Rin buta?" Tanya Len. Ia semakin penasaran dengan gadis manis dihadapannya ini. Rin tersenyum lebar. Seperti tidak ada masalah, ia selalu yersenyum.

"Tuhan tidak akan menyulitkan umat-Nya kok, paman. Tuhan memang memberikan Rin mata buta. Tapi karena mata Rin buta, indra perasa Rin jadi sensitif. Rin dapat membedakan yang apa saja jika disentuh. Walau sebenarnya agak sulit karena Rin tak tahu warna dari benda itu." Ucapnya polos. Len kembali terenyuh. Ia menggapai badan mungil Rin kedalam rengkuhannya.

"Paman iri sama Rin. Rin walau buta dan dibenci Tuhan masih bisa bertahan. Sedangkan paman? Tidak buta, tapi dibenci Tuhan. Rasanya ingin segera mati deh.." Ujar Len. Rin mendelik. Ia mendorong badan Len. Wajahnya menampakkan kemarahan.

"Pama tak boleh gitu! Tuhan tak pernah membenci siapapun. Tuhan sebenarnya sayang pada paman! Hingga Tuhan ingin menghapus dosa paman. Paman tahu? Jika orang yang berhasil tahan terhadap cobaan dari-Nya, pasti Dia akan menghapuskan dosa paman! Tuhan punya rencana sendiri untuk paman! Apa pamam tak pernah memikirkan itu?!" Ujar Rin dengan nada tinggi. Len terhenyak.

Yang dikatakan Rin benar. Tuhan sedang merencanakan siatu kejutan untuknya. Air mata Len mengalir. Perkataan Rin membuatnya tersadar. Len lalu merengkuh bada Rin kedalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Rin. Rin benar. Seharusnya, paman tak menyerah begitu saja. Terima kasih ya, Rin.."

"Sama-sama paman. Ngomong-ngomong, nama paman siapa?" Len menepuk keningnya. Benar juga. Bahkan ia belum memberi tahu namanya sendiri.

"Len, Len Kagamine." jawab Len. Rin tersenyum lebar.

"Wah nama paman bagus yah? Rin panggil dengan sebutan Len-nii?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah berharap cemas. Len terkikik pelan melihat Rin. Ah coba saja Rin tak buta.

"Tak apa kok.. Mau panggil Nii-san apapu itu yang penting sopan, oke?" Len semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada gadis mungil itu. Sedangkan Rin tetap menengadahkan kepalanya ke Len.

"Len-nii.. Rin mau tanya.. Warna emas itu seperti apa sih?" Tanya Rin. Len mengkerutkan keningnya, bingung menjelaskannya.

"Hmm... Mungkin warna emas itu seperti... Rin.. Ya! Emas itu seperti Rin!" Ujar Len seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Hei! Len itu bukan pedophilia, kau tahu? "Kenapa kayak Rin?" Tanya Rin masih dengan muka polosnya. Len yang sebenarnya sudah gregetan ingin makan si Rin langsung saja mencubiti pipi Rin yang nampak seperti bakpau. Sontak saja Rin meringis. "Aduh! Apa-apaan sih Len-nii!" Kata Rin marah. Len tertawa pelan. Sunggu asyik melihatnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Len akan ganti profesi menjadi pedophilia akibat Rin mungkin?

Sejak kejadian itu, Len berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Ia tak menghiraukan tanggapan dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Le justru bersyukur. Kalau ia tak bertemu Rin, bagaima hidupnya? Maka dari itu, dulu ia sempat mengirim surat ke orang tua Rin

* * *

><p>Untuk orang tua Rin.<p>

Maafkan saya telah merusak pintu anda. Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kalian memiliki anak yang sangat luar biasa. Tolong berikan ucapan terima kasih saya padanya.

-Len Kagamine.

* * *

><p><strong>10 tahun kemudian...<strong>

Len menyeka keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Wajahnya tampak puas. Ia senang sekali.

"Halo Rin, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Len. Ia berharap-harap dalam hati agar operasi yang dilakukannya berhasil pada wanita usia duapuluh tahunan ini. Rin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu mempertemukan iris samudranya ke iris milik Len.

"Len-nii?" Ujar Rin agak ragu. Len tersenyum. Wajahnya tampak sangaat bahagia. Karena terlalu bahagia, ia sampai memeluk Rin yang masih nampak kebingungan itu.

"Syukurlah! Operasi kita berjalan lancar! Terima kasih Tuhan!" Len berkata dengan pelan. Rin dengan polosnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia membalas pelukan lelaki usia kepala tiga tersebut.

"Terima kasih ya, Len-nii." Ujar Rin dengan riang. Len hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Rin yang masih polos. Seperti saat mereka bertemu dulu

Len terus membisikkan kata syukur. Ia benar-benar bersyukur Rin sekarang tak buta lagi. Len juga berseyukur kepada orang yang menyumbangkan retina matanya untuk Rin.

Rin kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Matanya sibuk melihat sekeliling. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukan Len dari tubuhnya. Ia menatap wajah Len. Sungguh tampan. Itu yang ingin Rin ucapkan sendari tadi.

"Len-nii tampan ya?" Ujar Rin tanpa sadar. Len membatu. Wajahnya perlahan memerah. Rin yang baru sadar langsung menutup kedua mulutnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Len tersenyum.

"Rin juga cantik kok.. Rin kan seperti emas. Berkilau, menawan, indah, enak dipandang dan menjadi sumber kebahagian semua orang disekitarnya. Termasuk Nii-san." Ujar Len. Rin memiringkan kepalanya. Wajah polosnya nampak kebingungan.

"Kenapa emas kayak Rin?"

"Karena.. Rin bisa membuat Nii-san bahagia. Seperti emas."

_Ai IA disini. IA bawa fic yang IA ambil dari kisah nyata seseorang. IA baca diinternet. tentu ini versi IA sendiri _

_IA akui yang ini agak gaje. dan bernilai religius mungkin?_

_Last, review yak.._


End file.
